Evalution Of Sam and Jess
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: From the start to the end
1. Chapter 1

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so drop a review and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Freshman<strong>

John arrived in his car with Dean in the front seat looking out the window looking for an over-sized man with long brown hair. They were in –now Dean's– black impala just sitting on the seats but all they saw was the grounds of Stanford University. This was Sam's first year of college; nowadays, the first year people are called 'freshman' which seemed reasonable but back in John's days they were just called first years.

"There." Dean pointed out to a guy wearing loose jeans and a plain blue tee shirt just walking around with his back pack slung over his shoulder. Sam was with a girl who was wearing really short shorts and a sleeveless shirt that showed some of her skin. John felt disgusted about how short her shorts were and how she was coming onto him, trying to throw herself at him and of course, Sam didn't notice a thing. "And he already has a hot girl showing you around, that's my boy." Dean said with a smirk upon his face.

John and Dean stepped out of the car, John holding a green duffle bag with him filled with holy water, guns, knives, bullets everything he can think of. Dean just had a shot gun placed in his inside jacket pocket. The Winchesters snuck around the school, following the large group of freshmen's but never losing their sight on Sam who had already made a couple of friends, two guys and one girl. Sam kept looking at the girl who had long blond hair and blue eyes from what John could see. She was dressed pretty well, in a summer's dress that stopped at her knees and wore black flat shoes. John had already liked this girl, but only the way she dressed.

The principle of the University gave the new students her long boring speech and then showed everyone their assigned dorms. Sam was in dorm 365B with another bloke who had short dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Dean and John went around the back and saw the two blokes unpacking and already having a beer. They were already laughing and throwing up posters on the walls and connecting their television and stereos to the wall. Sam smiled and brought out a frame with a photo of John and Mary outside of the house that was burnt down when he was just six months old, too young to remember.

The door opened and the guy and girl who were with Sam before came inside. The guy had a twelve pack of Kool-Aid with him and opened four of them, giving each one to a person. Sam smiled and sat on his bed while the other two boys and the one girl sat on Sam's dorm mate bed.

"So, Sam." The girl said. "What's your major?" She took a sip of her drink and smirked at him.

"My major is law," Sam replied with a smile. "What's yours, Jess?"

Jess smiled and crossed her legs. "My major is photography."

"I can see it now." The guy with dirty blond hair stood up and nudged Jess onto the bed that Sam was on. He grabbed his camera and started taking photos of them just laughing and smiling while being confused at the same time. "I'm calling this masterpiece 'The Love Birds' what do you think?"

"Shut up, Brade!" Jess said. She took the camera from his grasp and looked at the pictures that he took of them. "This is a nice one, actually." Jess handed the camera over to Sam and showed him the picture making Sam smile.

"I'm going to put this picture on my wall." And three weeks later, he did.

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review<em>

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so drop a review and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sophomore<strong>

Once again, John snuck into the University of Stanford just to check up on his son. This time, John was alone because Dean decided that a case was better than seeing his brother get high scores on every exam and tests while he had to go back to a cheap motel and research. John didn't entirely blame him, John would've been jealous too if he had to stay home and look after his father while his brother or sister got to go to school and live his own life working up to a career that he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

When John spotted Sam getting out of a car –shirtless with a towel slung over his shoulder– with four more people behind him, John began to wonder if Sam was making the right choices. There were three girls and another bloke with Sam, the bloke shirtless too but the girl all had clothing on. The girl –Jess– stood next to Sam, like, right next to Sam, and slung her hand over his shoulder. Sam crossed his arms and looked down on her. Sam had grown a lot since John last saw him and that didn't seem that long ago since it was about fourteen months ago. Jess smirked and crossed her arms like just Sam.

"I'm Sam and I'm a mean tough guy." She said in a deep voice putting her head up high to seem like she was taller than she actually was. "I can do anything I want."

Sam laughed and shrunk down to her height. "I'm Jess and I'm so pretty that I can get whatever I want." Sam perked his lips out and looked around the place. Jess nudged him and laughed throwing her head back. Sam stood up back to his full height as a guy came running out with a bag slung over his shoulders.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The guy said. "The party has already started."

"Well you're the one who made us late!" Jess replied.

"Hey, check out that car." The guy said pointing the Dean's impala. John was so glad that he wasn't in the car anymore otherwise Sam would've been furious at him and probably go back to his place just to yell at him again, saying to stop spying at him and to leave him alone and that's the last thing John wanted to hear his youngest son say to him. "Do you think that it's Jerry's?"

"Who cares?" Sam said. From the sound of his voice, he felt uneasy with the sight of the car and just wanted to get away from it. "Let's go to the party."

Once everyone started getting into the car, Jess placed her hand on Sam's arm and brought him away from everyone but closer to John. John felt upset that Sam just wanted to leave, the car musted of made him feel like he was being watched by Dean or himself which wasn't a lie he was being watched when John had no case on his hands.

"You okay?" Jess asked. "You seem really nervous right now." Sam didn't reply. "Is this your family? Did they have a black impala or something like that?"

John looked at Sam as his face fell. John's emotions softened for his son as all that he saw on Sam's face was sadness and depression. "Yeah, something like that." Sam plastered on a fake smile and hugged Jess tightly. "Sorry, it's just I kind of miss them."

"Why can't you go and see them?"

Sam chuckled. "Knowing them, they're not going to be home anytime soon." Sam let go of Jess and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They both walked back to the car together already looking like a couple that's going to last for years.

That night, around three in the morning, Jess and Sam left the party and were now currently at the university. Sam walked Jess to her dorm while holding hands. Jess was wearing Sam's jacket since it was cold probably making Sam cold as well but if John knew Sam, he'd rather let a homeless dick have his lunch then eat it knowing that he could've done something to brighten the guy's day. Sam once let the school bully use him as a punching bag just so the bully could let his anger out.

"Thank you, Sam." Jess said smiling.

"Anytime, I'll be here." Sam said with a chuckle. Sam started to lean closer to Jess as Jess started to lean in closer to Sam. John suddenly felt really happy for his son, he might just have found love and John knew that he already liked this girl. Their lips were so close to get interrupted by Jess's dorm mate.

"And what time do you call this?" Jess's dorm mate asked looking at her watch. "You shouldn't be out this late, Jessica! I'm so disappointed with you!"

Sam and Jess chuckled. "Good night, Jess and Miss Holmes." Sam said smiling to Miss Holmes. Miss Holmes put her hands on her hips and failed at trying not to smile at them. Once Miss Holmes was back inside her dorm, Sam kissed Jess's cheek and once again said good night to her, leaving her with Miss Holmes.

"Damn, you Holmes." Sam said walking back to his dorm.

John sighed and drove his car back to his motel room only to find Dean drinking a beer. "How's Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Doing better than I hoped." John replied taking his jacket and shoes off and tucked himself under the covers of his bed. John buried himself in his pillow and allowed a tear to fall from his eye.

**_"Knowing them, they're not going to be home anytime soon."_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review<em>

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so drop a review and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Junior<strong>_  
><em>

"Saaaaaaaamyyyyyyyyyy!" It was ten in the morning when Sam and Jess hopped out of the car to see Sam's flat mate –Bradley– already drunk and his face all screwed up. "And his lover Jesssssy!" Sam's flat mate took a sip of his beer and gave them both a one arm hug. "How are 'The Love Birds' doing?"

"No, no we just went to Jess's cabin together. Nothing sexual happened." Sam said. _Thank god_, John thought to himself. "Bradley, are you drunk?"

Bradley smiled and lighted a weed joint. He took in a deep breath of weed and blew it back out. "My God, it feels good to be back with you guys, my friends."

"Okay, you're drunk and now you're high." Jess said putting his arm over her shoulder. "Let's get you back to your dorm."

Sam mimicked Jess's actions and together they made their way back to Sam's dorm room where all Bradley did was eat drink and smoke his joint. Sam went through his friend's belongings getting hold of any drugs that he could find in his bags, in his books and through his clothing.

"Did you find anything?" Jess asked giving her friend more food. "Are there anymore drugs?"

"Nothing that I can find." Sam said shutting the wardrobe. "I don't understand, he's bright, he's going to become a doctor and now he's drinking all the time and now the drugs?"

"It's like he's possessed or something like that." The word possessed made Sam's body tense. He remembered when John was possessed by a demon and John was awake for every moment. John moved closer to the window to get a better listen and a better look. Sam was now taller than John imagined he was going to be but his hair was shorter and he started wearing the brown baggy around the body type jackets again which was a relief to John.

"Society must've got to him." Jess said her voice sounding sad. Jess took two sodas and a beer bottle out of the fridge and opened them. Jess took a sip of the beer and then gave it to Sam who also had a sip.

"We're trying to help our friend and yet here we are drinking." Sam said taking another sip.

"No, we need to get rid of the alcohol in that bottle." Jess said grabbing a large cup. Sam started to pour the alcohol into the cup as Jess did the same to both of the soda cans. "Do you have anything to put the soda in?"

"We have celery if that helps." Sam said. Sam looked up and supressed a smile on his face which made John smile. It was the smile Sam makes when he gets a good idea in his mind which somehow always works with him. If it's Dean or John there's always flaws in their plans but Sam's plans, there's hardly any flaws and if there are some that'll be something to tease him about later in life. "We can use the celery to put the soda inside the bottle."

"What are you guys on about?" Bradley yelled his face plastered to the pillow. "I want food!"

"We're getting there." Sam called out. He turned back to Jess and spoke in a hushed voice. "Do you know how long this has been going on for?"

"The drugs just started today from what I know of." Jess said cleaning the beer bottle. "The drinking started around the middle of sophomore year."

The rest of the day went on like that. They transferred beer to soda and would take away when he decided to take a joint out and gave Bradley soda making him think that it was alcohol. Jess and Sam took turns; when Sam had lessons to go to, Jess watched over him and when Jess had lessons to go to, Sam would watch his friend. Jess and Sam were now outside watching Bradley fail at hitting on the girl that he's really into since freshman year. Whenever the girl looked away from him, he had that look of love and lust in his eyes and every time Sam's friend looked away, John saw that Jess's mood went further down when she was that look in his eyes. What John found amusing was when Jess wasn't looking; Sam would be looking at her just the way his friend did to the girl he'll never get a chance at. Sam wrapped his arm around Jess's waist and pulled her in closer to him.

"You okay?" Sam asked as Jess buried her head in his chest. John watched closely to his son trying to piece the puzzle together. Was Sam seeing Jess as a person to lust over which wasn't like him but it's happened once or twice, or did he just not want her to get hurt?

"Yeah," Jess replied. "Just a bit tired."

Sam pulled out his phone and sent a message to his friend, well at least John thought that he sent it to his trying-too-hard friend who was not getting anywhere and should just go to bed and try the next day.

"Let's get you back to your dorm." Sam wrapped his arm tighter around Jess's shoulders and started guiding her back to her dorm room. John smiled at his son as he was finally getting somewhere with this Jess girl. Though, John wasn't so sure if it was just lust or not.

Once Sam and Jess were at Jess's dorm room, they just sat down and talked for about ten minutes until Jess was practically in Sam's arms sleeping soundlessly with her head on his chest. Sam held her tight while stroking her long curly blonde hair with his other hand and occasionally he pressed his lips to her forehead making her smile.

John took out his phone and took a picture of Sam pressing his lips to Jess and whispered "That's my son." With a smile, he leaned back onto the seat of his car and just watched Sam and his future girlfriend.

A couple of minutes later, Jess's roommate –Miss Holmes– opened the door and allowed Sam to come inside with Jess. Five minutes later Sam and Miss Holmes were sitting in the lounge room drinking coffee while Jess was probably in her room asleep. John moved his car around the back to get a better listen to their conversation.

"When are you going to ask her out, Sam?" Miss Holmes asked.

"I can't." Sam replied. _No, what are you doing?_ John thought to himself. "I have to study and so does Jess and you do too."

"Screw studying, Sam. Have you had a date since you arrived at Stanford?" No reply. "Are you serious? Who wouldn't ask you out?"

"You wouldn't." Sam chuckled.

"But there's a difference. You basically have Miss Perfect and she already has you tied around her finger."

"And who is this 'Miss Perfect' you speak of?"

"Sam," _A different voice. Must be Jess,_ John thought to himself once again. "Come to bed."

"_Miss Perfect._" Miss Holmes couched.

John looked up into the window and saw Sam nodding his head taking Jess's hand and going into her bedroom.

"This is not lust." John said smiling. He came back the next day with Dean to hear a scream and then to see Sam running out shirtless and bare footed (thank God he had pants on) and Jess chasing after him. Sam was laughing but it was a laugh that neither John nor Dean has ever heard before. His laugh sounded real and it wouldn't stop sounding real. Dean's and John's mood went straight down just because of that one laugh; just a little laugh could make their day go to crap.

"You took a bite out of my toast!" Jess yelled jumping on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he caught her then spun her around. "I hate you, Sam Winchester!"

"No you don't," Sam said as Jess jumped off his back. He turned around and leaned down to her height. "You love me and you know it." He kept saying that she loved him as she ran away from Sam which didn't do much good since it took only three seconds to catch up with her. He grabbed her waist and spun her in mid-air, holding her tightly as she gripped onto his arms for support. "You love me and you know it." He sun in the tune of 'I'm Sexy and You Know It'.

"I hate you." Jess said pushing him away. Sam smirked and grabbed her hips, pulling her back closer and kissed her. Suddenly, John and Dean's day just got from the bottom of the Mariana Trench, to the top of the tallest mountain.

"Hey, don't start having sex outside!" A professor yelled at the two young adults. The professor was an old and mean looking man who probably thought that that's what all teenagers did nowadays, well, Dean did mostly. "I'll give you a low mark on your next test!"

Sam whispered to Jess and Jess smiled and shook her head. "Okay sir, we will not have sex outside!" Sam said backing away with Jess behind him. They both burst out into laughter and ran back inside holding hands as they ran.

"Well," John said to his oldest son, "that's a lesson learnt."

"And what was the lesson?" Dean asked confused. John started the car with a smile and drove off back to their motel room.

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review<em>

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so drop a review and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Senior<strong>

John drove to Stanford University as fast as he could. Rumours had been going around that one of Stanford's rooms is currently haunted with an object. In the paper, the story said that a couple aged nineteen were murdered in their own room, throats deeply slit. Jess's and Sam's age is nineteen and it scared John that it was going to be them.

When John arrived, police men, investigators and doctors were already at the crime scene along with a lot of kids, teachers, professors and young adults. The first thing that John saw was Jess with her hands covering her mouth. She'd been crying, her eyes puffed up and bright red that was too noticeable. Sam wasn't with her and that scared John even more. He had to admit, he didn't care that Jess was alive but to find out that Sam wasn't alive; he'd just kill everything that he could and not care if it's innocent or demonic.

After staring for a couple of minutes, a tall man with long brown hair came out. He looked like a wreck, like the weight of the sky was on his shoulders. His head and shoulders hung low and he crossed his arms over his body like he was trying to protect himself but John saw the blood, he saw the blood dripping from his hands.

Sam limped to Jess and sat next to her. Jess looked up with wide eyes tears springing to her eyes again. She cupped his cheek then looked down at his stomach seeing the blood on his hands and the blood dripping from his stomach.

"Can I borrow your belt?" Sam asked.

"Medic! Help me!" Jess yelled as she took off her belt. Sam grabbed the helm of his shirt and tore of a long piece of cloth and wrapped it around his leg. Sam took the belt from her with a smile and strapped it around his wounded leg.

"Thank you, Jess." Sam smiled and laid down on the floor as the paramedics came to his rescue. The paramedics looked at his stomach and started bandaging it up tightly so that the blood couldn't escape while the other paramedics force him to have a gas mask on his that gave him morphine to ease the pain but of course knowing Sam, he didn't want it. "No, please, I don't need it."

"Sam, just take the morphine and get this over with." Jess said. Tears dropped from her eyes and onto his body. "Please, Sam." Sam sighed and lifted his head as the paramedics placed the mask around his mouth and nose.

"Get out of my way!" John heard a familiar voice yell. John raced out of the car as he kept listening to the voice yelling at everyone to get out of his way. "Please, that's my brother! That's my brother!"

"Sam doesn't have a brother!" Bradley yelled. "If he did, we would've heard about him! Now piss off!"

Jess looked at Dean and raced over to Bradley who was about to throw a punch. "Bradley, stop Sam does have a brother!"

"No he doesn't," Bradley objected. "He would've said something about him!"

"Sam does speak about his brother!" Jess pushed Bradley behind her and started at Dean while trying to not get Bradley out of her grasp. "What's your name?"

"You are not Sam's brother!" Bradley kept yelling. "I'm his best friend he would've said something!"

Jess turned around to Bradley and pushed him away. The more John saw this girl, the more he liked her. "You remember at the Fourth of July fireworks, you remember how we all traded stories and Sam spoke about him and his 'friend' lighting up fireworks and it was the one of the best childhood memories that he had? Do you remember that?" Bradley stopped struggling to get to Dean when she said 'friend'. Dean stood there, frozen and confused along with surprised at the same time. So was John. "His friend was his brother, Sam has a brother. Now go check on Hailey." Bradley glared at Dean and walked off.

"Who's Hailey?" Dean asked keeping his eyes on Bradley.

"Hailey is the girl Sam saved." Jess replied. "C'mon, I'll show you to Sam."

"Is Hailey his girlfriend or something?" Dean asked as he followed her through the crowd.

"No, just a friend." Jess replied.

The paramedics just gave Sam a drug that made him go to sleep. Dean shook his head and smiled at his little brother. Sam just laid there on the floor with a blanket underneath his head with a frown across his face.

"How did you know?" Dean asked not breaking his attention away from his sleeping little brother. "How did you know that I was his brother?"

"I know because he has a picture of you in his wallet." Jess replied. "He gave me his wallet and phone to hold. He said 'If I don't make it out call Dean Winchester, he'll know what to do' and then he ran into the burning building, just like that, no second thought." Jess let a tear run down her face. "He used to have nightmares saying 'Dean, please don't go.' When he first came here, it stopped after a while."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through with that." Dean said. "When he wakes, I'm gonna kill him."

"Get in line, buddy."

The next day, Dean couldn't bear seeing his brother in hospital so he sat outside of his room while Bobby went and pretended to be a FBI investigator. John walked up to Dean and sat next to him.

"You do know that Sam can't know that we were here." John said to his eldest son. "We also have to make sure the girl is quiet."

"Yeah I know," Dean said not looking at his father. "I just wish I was there to back him up, keep his arse safe."

"He'll be fine." John said. John looked at Sam and Jess one last time through the window before leaving for a hunt. "He's a fucking idiot but he'll be fine."

That night John pasted the university on his way to the destination for his hunt. He changed into a camera company person and walked into the university following the head master around to the security cameras. Once John was alone, he checked the tapes for the past three days and found that his son was on the hunt a demon. Sam followed the demon into the basement where they were all alone where no one could hear them.

"Sam Winchester . . ." The demon said turning around and looking at his son straight in the eye. "Where's your daddy?"

Sam didn't say anything to the demon, just stared at it with so much hatred in his eyes. Sam reached behind. That's when the camera blacked out and gave John nothing to do until he heard a scream coming from the video. It was Sam's scream, he only knows that it was Sam's scream because he used to scream in his sleep from nightmares but John and Dean promised each other to never tell him in case he started having the nightmares once again. John deleted the footage and left the school without another word.

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review<em>

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


End file.
